The Way the Fortune Cookie Crumbles
by phantasiagirl
Summary: An ongoing collection of oneshots and songfics I'm putting together while dealing with writer's block. Hope you enjoy! Various characterxOCs in alot of chapters. ch.4: "Sublime" KuronuexOC
1. Chapter 1: No Reason to Hide

Okay, this is gonna be a collection for one-shots and songfics that came into my head because of my serious writer's blocks. Some of the one-shots might be turned into actual stories if i get enough positive feedback and enough ideas in my head. n.n Of course i do not own YYH nor any of the songs used here. Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Reason to Hide

By: Hieinokoishi

_To what do I owe this gift, my friend?_

_My life, my love, my soul…_

Hn. I've been searching for you all my life. Ever since I found out about you. Ever since I found out I had a sister. Rui had told me you were searching for your brother in Ningenkai. You were searching for me.

_I've been dancing with the devil way too long,_

_And it's making me grow old…making me grow old…_

But I can't tell you. I'm a thief, A murderer, a criminal. You would be ashamed to find out who your brother really is…a felon. You're sweet, gentle, and pure. I'm cruel and bring nothing but pain. We're opposites in every way. There's no way you could see that I'm your brother.

_Let's leave…oh let's get away_

_Get lost in time_

_Where there's no reason left to hide._

I can only dream of the day I would tell you…I can imagine that you would smile and be happy that your search would be finally over…that you finally found your family…But I can only dream… noting can change reality…

_Let's leave…oh let's get away_

_Run in fields of time_

_Where there's no reason left to hide._

Maybe someday I can reveal who I am…

_What are you gonna do with you're gift, dear child?_

_Give life, give love, give soul?_

I remember. I remember seeing you that day. You were playing in the snow with the animals on the koorime glacier. You were so happy, so innocent, and so pure. I had already stained my hands with the blood of countless demons. We are so different, and yet, we are of the same blood.

_Divided is the one who dances._

_For the soul is so exposed…so exposed._

I want to tell you. I want to tell you that you are the one I have been searching for all these years. You're the one reason why I endured the painful implant of the Jagan. I wanted to find you. But it was the price. I wasn't allowed to tell you. Not until I killed him. By killing him, I would finally be able to reveal my identity but I would also be staining my hands with more blood.

_Let's leave…oh let's get away_

_Get lost in time_

_Where there's no reason left to hide._

Yes, I have killed him. I am free to do as I please…but now, it's not the promise that's holding me back. It's me. How can I tell you who I am?

_Let's leave…oh let's get away_

_Run in fields of time_

_Where there's no reason left to hide._

What will you say when you finally know? Somehow I can't imagine seeing you happy. I can only see you surprised and disappointed. Your vision of him is probably a lot different than reality. I don't want to destroy that image. I don't want to destroy your spirit.

_There is no reason to hide…_

What am I saying? Have I not known you long enough? It's me who is hesitating. I have nothing holding me back. I have to find it in myself to tell you. Even if you reject me, I will still know that I had the courage to tell you. It's ironic. I've never been afraid of anything else; I've always done things, said things without hesitation. But I know I can do it. I will tell you who your brother really is. I can tell you now. Just like all those years ago, I can see you now, playing alone in the snow only now, it's in Ningenkai. Yes, I can tell you…

_There is no reason to hide…_

"Yukina?" even now, I can see the innocence and purity in your eyes as you turn to look in curiosity. But now…there seems to be something else. Knowing. Understanding. "There's something I need to tell you…"

_No reason to hide…_

_-------_

(Well? I was kinda nervous with this fic, but I've had the idea in my head ever since I first heard that song. Please no flames, but review and tell me what you think. –Hieinokoishi)


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting For You

**Waiting For You**

Hey, just a one-shot I came up with while dealing with a writer's block for the sequel to Left in the Shadows…there's some character insertion in the storyline of the series…(so the chance of this becoming a fanficiton by itself is near none...) hey, I'm writing in the spur of the moment with no real thought on how it's going. So just bear with me and I hope you enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Waiting…it was all she did…all she had done for almost four years. He told her he would come back. She didn't know what he was doing. Yusuke had arrived from Makai a few weeks before and Kurama had always made trips from Makai to Ningenkai all through the preparations of the tournament to give her and the others updates on the situation. But never any news about _him._ Sure, the fox would tell him that he was all right, but he never had any messages. But she held fast and knew that once the tournament was over, he would return. So now she stood at the edge of the lake…_their _lake…in Genkai's forest waiting for him as she always did at the end of the day. There was a slight breeze toying with the ends of her milk-chocolate hair and tugging at her clothes. Every night she would just stand there, letting her thoughts flow free until the sun went down and the moonlight bathed the clearing in a silver light.

She had first met Hiei sometime after what she found out to be the Four Saint Beasts incident. Actually, it was _because _of that incident that she found out about Reikai and Yusuke's job as the Spirit Detective. She had gone to Kuwabara's house, wondering why her friend had been missing classes for the past week and there she met Kurama. (Yusuke had left with Keiko, trying to explain his absence and the incident at their school.) Through him, she met Hiei…and they were off to a rocky start from the moment they first exchanged words. He had looked down on her simply because she was human and therefore weak. Something that he had no trouble pointing out every time she tried to be friendly. So more often than not, they didn't get along. It later turned out that she had higher spirit awareness than normal people, though her power was more suited for healing than combat. When the Dark Tournament came around, she struggled to develop her abilities for times of need. But she was furious that Yusuke refused to take her a part of the team, so she went with Botan, Shizuru, Keiko, and later Yukina as spectators. In those two months of training before and eight days at Hanging Neck Island, she got to know more about Hiei…and her about her. Near the end, they had become…friends? Yes, that was the right word. And the more she got to know him, the more she wanted to heal him…heal the wounds on his heart. But no matter what, all he did was push her away. Before the finals, she had mustered up her courage to tell him what she had figured out during his previous match…that she loved him. But once again he pushed her away. So she waited…it wasn't until after the Sensui ordeal that he came back to her. To love her. But once again she was forced to wait…for soon after, Hiei had received a message to return to Makai to fight. And he accepted. So she went on with her life, finishing school, working, and training at Genkai's. Part of her wanted to surprise him, so she took up the sword and wanted to show him that she wasn't just a weak human. (Even though her skill in hand-to-hand martial arts was nothing to sneeze at.) Hiei had promised that he would take her as his life-mate when he returned. Her other friends always asked her why she turned down every boy who was interested in her…she never really answered them.

"Akiko?" a soft, gentle voice came from behind her, abruptly bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh hi, Yukina." She turned to face the koorime.

"It's getting late, why don't you come inside?" Akiko shook her head.

"Just a bit longer…I'll come in soon." She gave a brief smile. Yukina looked worried. She knew what was behind the serene-like mask.

"Akiko…"

"The barrier's down, Yukina." She said softly, turning away and facing the lake once more. "And yet…" she trailed off. "…Well it's probably better for him there, without all the people. He always said that if there was a way out of Human World he would take it without a second thought." The corners of her lips curved upward in a sad smile.

"But that was before he really loved you." Yukina pointed out softly. "I think…my brother has his reasons." Akiko looked sharply at the ice maiden, her hazel-green eyes widening.

"Your…" she knew, but of course wasn't allowed to say anything, especially to Yukina.

"I know…but as I said, he has his reasons. When he feels the time is right, he can tell me." Yukina smiled. "Akiko…I'm going back to the temple. It's supposed to be chilly tonight, so please come inside soon." With that, she left, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts once more. The wind blew again, tugging at the ends of her hair and clothes and bringing along the sounds of the demons that resided in Genkai's Dark Forest.

Slowly, a few tears trickled down her face and fell to the soft soil below. She always tried her best not to cry, to keep up a strong front. Her belief in his promise was what kept her going. But now…for the first time in almost four years, she wasn't so sure. What if he had decided to stay? His patrol had ended some time ago. What if…

Akiko shook her head and turned around to leave. She had to believe in his promise. If she lost faith now…then she would have been waiting the past three and a half years for nothing. She took a few steps, but stopped. She sensed a familiar aura behind her…could it be…?

"Akiko." Her hazel eyes widened and she whirled around, her breath catching in her chest.

"…Hiei?" she breathed, shortening the distance between them with a few steps. Yes it was him…he looked exactly the same as she remembered him.

"Hn, sorry it took so long…" he said looking away and stuffing his hands into his pockets, a tiny stain of pink on his cheeks. "I just-" He was cut off when 100 pounds of human crashed into him. Taken off guard, he stumbled back and the two fell into the lake.

"You came back…" she mumbled into his cloak. His crimson eyes softened and he slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Baka onna." He chided gently. "I promised that I would." She looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were slightly red and swollen. "You were crying…?"

"It's nothing." She gave him the smile that he loved…and until now, didn't know that he missed. "What matters is that you kept your promise, koishii."

He smirked and led her to the banks of the lake. "Who said I wouldn't?" Akiko didn't have a chance to answer before he leaned down and softly placed his lips on hers.

And suddenly, it felt like the wait hadn't been so long after all.

-------

Meh, don't like the way i ended it...i could've done better...oh well, give me some feedback! n.n


	3. Chapter 3: My Light

**My Light**

_Touya_

Here's another one-shot I made…that has NOTHING to do with Hiei! –gasp– Touya might be somewhat OOC…but hey, people change when they meet someone special. To me, Touya's a combination of Kurama and Hiei…quiet and reserved, but polite and kind at the same time. So I hope you enjoy! Remember, any of these one-shots and songfics can be turned into an actual story if I get enough positive feedback. I love Touya so this compelled me to write this fic.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was my light. Laughter, hope, and warmth. I didn't know at first, but when she left it felt like I was left in the darkness. As a shinobi, I was once forced to live in the shadows, but after the Dark Tournament I suppose I became accustomed to the light. Or at least what I believed to be light.

I still remember the day I met her…Akari. It was outside a bar in Makai, not long after the Makai tournament. I had been sent to pick up Chu before he could rack up another soaring tab. I first saw her in battle; she later told me that the demon was angry because she insulted him for his behavior in the bar or something along those lines. I could tell she wasn't using even a fraction of her strength in that battle…not that the demon was a real threat anyway. Her grace was unlike anything I'd ever seen…it completely belied her…interesting personality. She had left him alive, but the second she turned her back, the demon raked his claws across her back. To this day she still insists that she didn't need my help, even if she had been "sucker-punched."

She instantly got along with Jin…they're a lot alike I suppose. Shishiwakamaru sometimes pressed her wrong buttons though…before I knew it, a year had passed. She had grown closer to all of us…and to my heart. Jin likes to tease that he's never seen me look the way I do when I see her. Chu says that I made a good choice. Well…he hasn't had much luck with Natsume, but that hasn't deterred him so far.

But one day, we got into a fight. I don't remember what it was even for anymore. I had snapped at her for something she had done…and Jin can tell you that I don't get mad all that often. I don't know why, but the words that came out were harsher than I ever intended them to be. At first she argued right back, but when I told her to leave, the fight left her golden eyes and she turned and left. It took me only seconds to realize my mistake, but it was already too late. She was gone.

Even I noticed my change in my demeanor after that. I was quieter, more closed up. Three months of this before, by chance, I spotted her at the place I first saw her. I grew slightly alarmed when she stumbled out of the bar…she may have frequented that place, (because she knew the bartender) but she never had any more than she could handle. I had rushed up to help her and she looked shocked to see me. Neither of us said a word, but I saw hope beginning to glimmer in the depths of her golden eyes.

"…Toooouya-kun…" … "Earth to Touya, Akari speaking!" I blinked and looked at the person waving her hand in front of my face.

"…Huh?"

"You were quiet. I mean more than normal. Penny for your thoughts?" she tilted her head slightly to one side.

"Nothing." I replied simply.

"Well alrighty then!" she got of my lap and flicked her long ebony braid over her shoulder. "Let's do something…I know! How 'bout a little sparring?" Her eyes twinkled with anticipation and mischief. "I promise not to char you!" Akari is a lightning apparition and once I happened to fight her in bad weather…

"…"

She seemed to notice my expression and giggled. "Look at the sky, Touya-kun! It's completely clear!" I placed a hand on my chest in a gesture of mock-relief, earning a full laugh.

"…Why don't we take a walk instead?" I suggested after a small pause. Akari blinked.

"Usually it's me who switches gears, koishii." She smiled. It took me a few seconds to realize what she called me.

"Did you just call me…?" Up until now, she always called me by my name with the occasional affectionate suffix.

"Yeah well…" her face began to flush. "It's true isn't it? I mean…" she began to wilt. "If it bothers you…"This was one of the few times I had seen her flustered. It's…cute to see her like this.

"It doesn't." I assured her and held out my hand. "Shall we go?" Still red, she nodded and took it. Just before we got out of earshot I thought I heard Chu say: "Lookit th' little lovebirds go."

"…So, you never told me what you were thinking about earlier." Akari spoke after a few minutes of walking.

"How we met." I replied with a small shrug.

"Oh." She gave me a sideways glance and my expression prompted her to add, "I still say I had it completely under control."

"Right." I chuckled softly.

"Hey!" she gave me a look. "Those claw marks healed in three days!" she clamed down then added more softly, "But I'm glad I ended up needing your help after all." She looked embarrassed.

"I am too, Akari." I gave her hand a small squeeze. "I…I've found someone who I can truly care for…someone who I'd gladly lay my life down for." She turned pink again but looked pleased.

"The same goes for me too. And now I have people I can call family." She grinned. "Jin Suzuka, Chu, Rinku, Shishi…and you." she looked at me and planted a kiss on my cheek. Now it was my turn to blush and she giggled at the blush beginning to spread across my face. I don't know what I'd do without her… "Hey Touya?"

"Hm?"

"Aishiteru." She's my light that illuminates the shadows…

And I'd do anything to protect her.

"…Aishiteru."

_**Owari**_


	4. Chapter 4: Sublime

**Sublime**

I've decided to write another songfic. This one is sad…KuronueOC, so you can see why. Well read and enjoy! I hope you like it. This one, "My Light" and a lot of the other chapters coming up were written at school since I can only type Love and War at home. I'm getting behind on that fic…T.T

Disclaimer: This applies to all the chapters: I do not own YYH, though it's a nice dream. (Hiei…-sigh-) And this applies to this chapter: I do not own the song "Sublime." It belongs to Scott Stapp, the lead singer of Creed.

-.-.-.-.-

"I have a bad feeling about this…" The female kitsune bit her lip. "Well, they promised to come home safe…" she stopped pacing the floor of her and Kuronue's den. He and Youko were on a three-day heist to steal the Mirror of Truth, a priceless artifact worth unspeakable amounts, from one of the most well guarded strongholds in all of Makai.

_"Please…get your chain fixed, Kuro-kun." She whispered, fingering the blood-red ruby set into a pendant of silver strung onto the end. "What if it breaks during your heist?"_

"_Well, I said I'd never leave it behind…"Kuronue mused, but seeing the stern look on his beloved's face made him relent. "Don't worry, koishii." He picked her up and twirled her around before planting a kiss on her lips. "_Post proelia praemia_ remember? Our reward is that mirror."_

"_But it's the "battle" that worries me!"_

"_You worry too much, Suzume." Youko laughed._

"_And for good reason! Remember that ambush?" her lavender eyes flashed. Youko raised his hands up in a gesture of surrender._

"_Okay, okay, you got me." He said with a chuckle._

"_Suzume, don't worry. The way we're going about it, there won't be much of a battle besides the traps." Kuronue tilted her head up to look in her eyes. "I promise you we'll come back safe."_

**_I will follow you through earth, heaven and time…_**

She began pacing again. This time the feeling was much stronger. She'd never felt such a sense of dread before. "Ah, I shouldn't be worrying so much…" she chided herself. Truth was, she was afraid that if Kuronue's chain _did _break, he'd be going back to get it. She'd given him that necklace soon after they'd gotten together and since then she'd never seen him without it.

**_Will you be there for me when I reach the end of the line…?_**

A light tug on her short, curly black hair made Suzume whirl around. "Whoa, what has you wound up so tight?" she relaxed. It was her friend, a wolf demon named Kazuya. He'd been recruited into Youko's thief-band around the same time she had.

"Nothing…"she sighed. He stared at her.

"It's about Kuronue, isn't it?" he asked after a moment. Seeing her surprised look he added, "You only get this way when he's involved, Suzume." He grinned.

"I do not!" she protested. He gave her a look. "Well…maybe."

"I never said it happened often." He told her. "Now come on." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I don't bring you down, then half the Lair will come to get you." Suzume thought for a moment then shook her head.

"I'm fine. They've been gone for two days, I'm okay for one more night." She gave him a soft smile. Kazuya looked at her for a moment then tweaked one ebony fox ear in a gesture of affection. "Suit yourself." He turned and disappeared down the maze of halls.

**_So can you guarantee…?_**

_**For all eternity…**_

She sighed and flopped back on the bed of heavy furs. Maybe she _should _go down…get her mind off all of this. She was worrying too much…

_She'd never met anyone quite like Kuronue…She'd been recruited into Youko's gang almost 200 years ago and had instantly been charmed by Kuronue's quirky personality. He too, had been as inexorably drawn to her as she had to him. She liked Youko too, but he had been a tad too flirty for her…_

**_Sublime…sublime…_**

"Urg…" Suzume cracked open one lavender eye and scanned the room to find it empty. She must've fallen asleep a couple hours ago; her internal clock told her it was around midnight. One ebony fox ear twitched at the sound of oncoming footsteps and a familiar auburn head peeked through the cloths covering the entrance.

"Kazuya…?"

**_If we just carry on…_**

"Suzume…Youko just came back. The ookami-youkai said quietly.

"'Kay…" she wasn't awake enough to form actual sentences and realize the fact that the only name he mentioned was "Youko." Kuronue loved to tease her about the fact that she wasn't a morning person unless food was involved.

"Suzume…Kuro-" Kazuya was cut off when her brain finally registered the mournful look in his peridot eyes. In an instant she was wide-awake and she bolted to the main cavern.

**_We will find a way…_**

"Y-Youko…?" Suzume's voice trembled as she approached the ragged silver fox. The mirror was in a vice-grip; it took three other people to finally coax it from his grasp without any damage. "Where's…Kuronue?" He slowly lifted his head to look at her and the anguished look in his golden eyes told her what she feared most. Her breath began to quicken and she whirled around the cavern, desperately trying to seek out her beloved bat demon and prove to herself that it wasn't true. She was hoping that he would appear behind her and scoop her up with a kiss as he always did afterwards, his dark blue eyes twinkling with the success of a good heist. "Kuro…nue?" When she received no response it finally hit her. Tears began to leak from her eyes and stained the stone floor before she turned and fled back to their den.

**_If it's our destiny…_**

She didn't know how long she stayed buried underneath that heavy fur blanket, but it felt like forever. She lost all sense of time until gentle hands unburied her and revealed a tear-streaked face.

It was Kazuya. "Suzume…you should see this." He spoke softly. "Youko's at…the death chamber…" he helped her up and escorted her down the maze of halls. He doubted that she could find the way herself even if she had been living there for almost 200 years. She was too disoriented to do anything right now. He pushed aside the cloths adorning the entrance for her and she saw Youko standing before a familiar figure lying on the velvet draped stone table.

**_Can you and me just be…?_**

_**Sublime…**_

"Kuronue…" she breathed, her voice choked with emotion.

"Kazuya and his group went back a few hours ago…" Youko murmured, his voice hollow. There was a pause as Suzume approached her beloved before he spoke again. "I…shouldn't have left…I should have gone back to help him…!"

"No." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "If I know Kuro-kun the way I think I do, he didn't care about his safety as much as yours. He wanted you to escape." She gave him a sad smile.

_"Forget about me Kurama! Go, run!"_

Suzume leaned forward and gently placed her hand on Kuronue's still face, tears still slowly streaking down her face. She gently caressed Kuronue's cool cheeks, noting that his expression was that of peace. She pulled her gaze from his face only to see that numerous lacerations and punctures in his skin from what she could only guess was the enemies' traps. At this moment Youko pulled something out from within his clothing and gently hooked it around her neck.

It was Kuronue's necklace.

_**Hush now darling don't you cry…**_

_**Every little thing's gonna be alright…**_

Tears squeezed themselves from Suzume's eyes once more and were soaked up into the plush velvet, but this time it was because she remembered a phrase he favored, something he believed in, since both were true. He always told her that he knew it was true when he met her.

_Nec motem effugere quisquam nec amorem potest._

_**Can you an me just be…**_

_No one is able to flee from death or love._

_**Sublime…**_

**_Owari_**

-----

Well there you go. I decided to use Latin, don't ask me why. It took me forever to find the right phrase, and I think that I could have found a better one still…oh well; this one grew on me I guess. i think i could have done a better job with the ending though...the ending is always the hardest part. But it came out okay i guess.

Here's the translation for Kuronue's other Latin phrase:

**Post proelia praemia- **after the battle comes the rewards


End file.
